Against All Odds
by DracosGirl917
Summary: Hermione and her secret penpal have been talking for months. Finally they have a chance to meet. Will things go as planned? Will they love each other, against all odds?
1. Start of Term

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. ;)

It had been a great summer holiday, my parents had bought me a muggle lap top computer. With a simple charm I could pick up a wireless internet connection anywhere. I had also found a wizarding chat room! There's where I met… "Prince" We had been talking all summer holiday. I felt like I could tell him anything.

I got online smiling because sure enough he was on.

Bookworm: I knew you would be online!

Prince: Of course, there's nothing better to do.

Bookworm: A few more questions before school starts…

Prince: Sure what?

Bookworm: Are you muggle born?

Prince: Remember how I told you father and I don't see eye to eye? I'm a pureblood but I'm not about to tell someone they can't do magic because of parenting. We don't chose our families.

Bookworm: wow… Not many people would admit to that… I am muggle born. It's been hard on me.

Prince: I feel like I've known you forever…

Bookworm: I know me too… Are you taking your lap top to school?

Prince: How? There won't be an internet connection.

Bookworm: Tap your wand to the wireless router and say "Distant Interneto"

Prince: Wow, I didn't think of that… Hey what school do you go to?

Bookworm: Hogwarts, it'll be my seventh year!

Prince: Me too! That's almost weird.

Bookworm: I've gotta finish packing… maybe I'll see you on the express?

Prince: Maybe…

I logged off the computer and smiled to myself… I felt so bad for Prince, his father not letting him be who he wants. Honestly! If my parents wanted me to go into dentistry they were sadly mistaken. My things were all packed I would be leaving for "The Burrow" tonight. I couldn't wait to tell Ginny about my newest friend. He was easier to talk to. Sure my friends and I corresponded with owls, but it was faster…

"Hermione! It's almost time." I heard my mother call. "Alright mum, I'll be right there." I called back. I looked around my room. It was a small cozy muggle room. I was happy to be leaving… As much as I loved my parents… Ever since I started going to Hogwarts… They looked at me differently.

I grabbed my school trunk and rushed down the stairs to our fireplace. I hugged both my parents before disappearing into the fireplace. With a handful of Floo Powder I shouted "The Burrow" With the green flames tickling I felt myself falling. I braced myself for the impact on the ground. I steadied myself and walked into the Weasley's kitchen. "Evening Mrs. Weasley." I greeted. "Hello dear, the boys are out. Ginny's been expecting you."

I nodded and rushed to Ginny's room. We hugged and she conspiratorially grinned. "So what about this boy you met?" She asked.

"Oh Ginny! He's wonderfully funny, and smart and he goes to Hogwarts…" I gushed. "Who is he?" She asked… "He goes by… Prince, I'm bookworm… I can really open up and talk to him without feeling weird…" I tried explaining. Ginny scrunched her nose together, "So you're like… secret pen-pals?" She asked. Relived she understood I nodded. Ginny looking disturbed decided to go and help her mother with dinner.

Out came my lap top as I composed an e-mail

Prince,

I told my best friend about you… She doesn't

Quite understand… I don't know if anyone will.

I guess we have a strange relationship. But I feel..

I just… Have this feeling like I know you… We're

The same. Both of us have high expectations!  
Everyone expects us to be perfect. We can't all

Be perfect. I know I'm ranting a little… I thought you

Would understand… You always do.

-BW

I sent the e-mail feeling slightly better. I made my way downstairs where I was bombarded by Harry and Ron. "We were coming to get you dinner's ready." Harry grinned. "And I'm starving" Ron whined.

Boys… I thought to myself…

(A/Ns I know weird way to start a story, but it gets better I promise! Who is Hermione's correspondent?)


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. ;)

The next morning was a hectic one. Why the boys waited so long to do they're packing was beyond me. I opened my lap top surprised to see a response.

Bookworm-

You can always talk to me always… Anytime!  
I'll be here when you need me. I don't have

Very many dependable friends. They all treat

Me… it's hard to explain… They just wouldn't

Understand. But that's how life is sometimes.

I think I'm falling in love with you… I know we

Don't even know each others names. But that's

Besides the fact. You know me better than anyone.

That's gotta stand for something right?

Have a safe trip home.

3

Prince

My heart was filled with butterflies. I felt so happy and confused at the same time.

Quickly I typed my response…

Dear Prince-

I won't have my lap top set up tonight. SO

I wanted to reply before we leave for Kings

Crossing. I think I love you too…

Sometimes I think it would be easier in the

Middle. You know being a half blood. There

Wouldn't be as much pressure. We've both

Got the extreme pressure. You have a safe

Trip as well…

-BW

Happily I filed my way with my trunk to Arthur's station wagon. All the clamor of Ron, Harry, and Ginny didn't bother me. I sat there smiling softly. Letting my thoughts wander. Somewhere at that exact moment someone was thinking of me as well..

"Mione, you ok? Come on, we're here!" Ginny exclaimed nudging me. I came out of my trace and looked. The boys already had there trolleys! I got out of the car. "Sorry." I mumbled. We grabbed our trolleys and giggled. We made our way to platform 9 ¾ and pushed our way through.

There in front of us with it's red and gold was the Hogwarts Express.

Students were everywhere. There were cliques of them just standing around talking. I glanced at the clock. "We're early this year, lets go find a compartment." I said to Ginny. She nodded following me onto the not so crowded train. Towards the front we found Harry, Ron, and to my dismay… Lavender Brown.

Ginny and I put our things in the over head compartment and took our seats. "Ronnie, I'm going to get us some sweets." She told him in a sickly sweet voice. I hoisted my eye brows not impressed by this. But who was I to tell Ron who to date? As long as he was happy. I turned to Ginny, who was immersed in a conversation with Harry.

'Great now I'm being ignored.' I thought grumpily. Then to my horror Malfoy walked in. "Who gave you permission to be so close to my compartment?" he sneered. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't think we need your permission at all." I stated matter-of-factually. His lip curled as his cold gray eyes glared at me. "Who asked you, you filthy little mud blood." He spat the word like poison. I winced painfully. "You aren't any better than me you horrible ferret." I shrieked. I huffed, loathing this man more and more. His cheeks burned red, "You'll regret that." he grumbled before storming off..

I looked around the room noting not one other person heard his threat. Grumpily I sat there. I hate Malfoy. I didn't think I could hate anyone more.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts I made my way to a small carriage. I didn't feel like sitting with my friends. Not like they would talk to me anyways. They had their significant others.

I entered the Great Hall and took my seat. We got 12 new Gryffindor's. I remembered when I had been that shy and meek.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, would you please come up here." Dumbledore called. I opened my mouth and quickly made my way before him.

"You two are the two Head of House's this year. You will be living in those respectable head quarters. You can always enter your old common rooms, but at respectable hours. I expect you two to get along as well." He smiled his eyes twinkling.

'Great not only am I cut off from my friends but I have to live with Malfoy.' I grumbled to myself. Things couldn't get worse…

After the feast I approached our head master again. "Professor, what's the password?" I asked him. "Ginger Snaps" He replied.

I walked along the now empty corridor to the painting of a young blond girl. Draco stood there, seeming extremely impatient. The girl seemed to be taunting him. "Ginger Snaps." I told her wearily. She frowned and swung forward. I started past Draco and up the right side of stair ways. There was a painting on my door. "Name please." it asked. "Hermione Granger." "Please set password." I smiled, "Prince"

I entered my new bed room ecstatic. They had my lap top all set up… Maybe things wouldn't be so bad anyways…

(A/Ns I don't condone people meeting anyone online. This is just a plot I thought of. How do you like it so far? I have to go to work… R&R please!)


	3. Midnight Whispers

Chapter 3: midnight whispers

(A/Ns I hope this chapter is a bit longer, I know the first two are kinda short. Bear with me, they'll get better.)

Lying on the bed, I couldn't quite fall asleep. Nervously I glanced at the wall.. I didn't want the hassle of dealing with a very grumpy Draco in the morning, so I called my new pet Aristotle the owl. He came chirping into my room. I smiled. "You're a good boy." I affectionately ruffled his feathers. I grabbed a quill and parchment and began.

I My dearest Prince,

It's already not been a very good start for me this year,

There is a student here who loathes me above anyone,

I've ever noticed. I can't understand why he hate me so.

Why are people so cruel. If we were all the same wouldn't

Life get kind of boring? I mean sure some people are

Too different, but is that not what makes us unique?

My friends haven't even spoke to me since we reached

The castle. But I guarantee they'll buddy up to me after

Classes start. I get so lost sometimes.. You know?

Like no one really understands me. I'm the smart girl.

I must have everything figured out. It's not like that! I…

I won't keep you up. I'd be online but I'd be worried about

The noise it would make. All I need is more tormenting

In the morning.

Sleep well my Prince

-Bookworm- /I 

I sent the note with my owl and fell back exasperated on my bed. I closed my eyes. I could feel the hot tears building. 'Why do I let these things bother me?' I thought hopelessly. I lay there staring up at the ceiling… When Aristotle came back through the window with a response. I sat up with surprise.

I Bookworm-

Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I want you

To know I'll always be here for you. No matter

What. Put on a simple sound proofing spell.

Meet me on messenger.

-Prince /I 

I placed my hand over my face in embarrassment. "Echo Nosonorus" I recited with my wand. I rushed to my new desk and turned on the lap top… Then the message appeared.

Prince- Eager?

Bookworm- You have no idea!

Prince- I'm sorry things haven't been going great for you.

Bookworm- Things have gotten better I've got you blush

Prince- : ) Of course you do… You know we're not so far apart right now.

Bookworm- Just a giant castle…

Prince- we're closer.

Bookworm- I know…

Prince- My father threatened me again… He told me if I don't follow in his footsteps… There will be sever consequences…

Bookworm- Oh piffle, don't listen to him… I mean your dad does sound scary, but after this year you don't have to go back… I mean, you could disappear…

Prince- How? I don't really have a place to go.

Bookworm- … … … You could stay with me

Prince- It would be too dangerous…

Bookworm- Lets worry about that when the year winds to it's end.

Prince- Point taken

Bookworm: OMG! It's 2 in the morning!

Prince- As much as I hate to say this, we should get some sleep… I…

Bookworm- I know… I love you too…

Prince- We'll talk tomorrow?

Bookworm- Of course

Prince- Goodnight Angel.

--------------------------

I shut down my lap top with a smile across my face. I laid down and fell right asleep.

--------

I awoke the next morning feeling pretty tired. But I was just so happy I didn't care… 'He loves me' I thought happily.

I made my way down to the common room and noticed Malfoy sitting in a chair. I passed him, wearing a tank top and jeans. "Good Morning." I greeted merrily. He glanced up at me. "Morning" He replied. I left the rooms and made my way to the great hall. As I skipped up to the doors I stopped abruptly. 'Did I just share a… I civil /I moment with Draco Malfoy? I asked myself. Shrugging I joined my fellow Gryffindors.

I sat between Ron and Harry who stupidly stared at me. "Why didn't you come in last night?" They both asked. Startled that they actually noticed, I carefully replied. "I've been made Head Girl. I sleep in the Head Dormitories now."

Both boys exchanged glances, and went back to their meals…

I began picking at my food, and ate gingerly. When Ginny came and sat next to me. "You look happy." She commented studying me. I smiled at her like it were obvious. "I am Ginny… He… said he loved me." I whispered. Her eyes widened. "I still don't understand." Exasperated I tried again. "You tell Harry everything right? You don't feel like you half to hide part of who you are?" I questioned. Ginny looked thoughtful and nodded. "Well that's how it is with Prince… I can… I feel like… I've known him forever.. You know?" At this Ginny smiled. "He can't be all bad… He makes you happy."

I was about to ask her something when Dumbledore rose to his feet. "We will again be hosting a ball here at Hogwarts. A Masquerade Ball. It will be on October 31st. There will be a shop in Hogsmeade for the proper attire…" He announced. A light bulb went off in my head…

Before I could rush back to my room Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. First today would be Double Potions… lunch the Double Transfiguration.

Sighing heavily I decided to make my way down to the dungeon… To my dismay it seemed as though Malfoy had the same idea. I stood there silently hoping he wouldn't notice me… Thankfully he didn't.

Once inside the classroom I noticed a big change. Harry had made it into our Advanced Potions class, but Ron had not. There were even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I guess they were condensing class sizes. Before we could take our seats Professor Snape came barging into the classroom. "You will sit in pairs, first pair up front Granger and Malfoy… Potter and Thomas in the back there…" As he began reading more names… I just stopped listening… I had an acidy feeling in my stomach. I sat next to Draco and he glanced at me. He looked like he had swallowed spoiled milk. "Can we come to a truce." He proposed.

I looked askance at him, I couldn't believe he was the one willing to make a truce? "ok?" I asked. "If we have to work together this year, we might as well be civil.. We aren't friends or anything… I'll refrain from calling you mud blood… if you refrain from calling me ferret… truce?" He asked. "Truce" I nodded…

What a day… I thought opening my text book.

(A/Ns Over 1000 words for this one! I know it's not much longer but… The next one will be a little bit longer! I promise! R&R please!)


	4. Just civil?

(A/Ns Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. smiles It's 2 am and I work in like 5 hours but it was worth it to type this.)

Disclaimer: Again.. All that is mine… is the plot.

As soon as potions was over I decided to skip lunch. I rushed to the Heads Dorm and up to my room. "Prince" I told the painting impatiently. On my bed was an envelope…

I Hello Angel,

If you were at breakfast you know we are,

To be having a ball this Halloween. I would like

Nothing more than to meet you there. We could

Go as… Well I a prince, you my lovely Princess.

Tell me what you think?

Your Prince /I 

I my heart leapt with joy… How did he know? I wondered. I quickly scribbled a small response. I of course /I 

I didn't elaborate for a few reasons… Mainly because I figured I would be speaking to him during the night anyways… I sat on the bed a masked Prince leading me onto the dance floor. A small smile crept over my face…

Then suddenly I remembered… "Transfiguration!" I shouted. I rushed from the room, running down the long corridors, and down 3 flights of changeable stairs. I made it to the classroom just in time. I plopped into a seat next to Malfoy out of habit.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom in her brisk, cranky way. "As you are all aware this year we are to have another ball. You will be in charge of decorating. You will be using transfiguration to change the room. I want you all to write a small essay." She paused looking at me, "On what you could transfigure for a Halloween Ball."

Immediately things began coming into mind. Spooky pumpkins with hearts… How to make a romantic setting… with a Halloween theme? Maybe witches green, for a scenery. I was lost in thought mentally reminding myself of things to write in my essay when I was interrupted.

"Granger, class is over." Malfoy told me. Blushing I pursed my lips together amused. "Thanks, I would have sat there all day." I laughed. He smiled also amused. "Ideas for the Ball?" He asked. I nodded picking up my books as we walked from the classroom together. "I was thinking of ways to have it Halloween setting, but still romantic." I honestly replied. He looked me almost in surprise. "That's a good idea… Maybe you could help me work on it." He asked quickly. Again I felt extremely amused. "Sure… I'll see you in the common room." I told him. We had entered the Great Hall together and went to our respectable Houses. Harry and Ron were looking livid. "What were you doing?" Harry demanded. I raised my eyebrows. "Having a conversation." I replied nonchalantly. "With Malfoy?" Ron asked disgusted. "Yes, we happen to have a truce." I told them calmly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Both of them just stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Honestly you two! He's Head Boy. I'm Head Girl. We have to work together. We made a truce. We aren't friends. We're just being civil." I explained. I felt angry I had to explain to them what a truce was.

I turned to Ginny who was suppressing a giggle. "I can see why you wanted to have someone to talk to over the summer… Intelligent conversation." She quipped. I laughed openly with her. "That's right."

I ate quickly and started towards my new common room. I was determined to get a early start on that essay.

To my surprise Malfoy was on the couch, seeming to be doing just that. I stood there just staring at him. I quickly shook my head and sat adjacent him. "How're you doing?" I asked him. He looked up startled for a moment. "Eh. Alright. I'm not very good at this he admitted. I smiled softly, "I don't have much experience… I just want to make it… Fairy-tale-like." I told him. He laughed, "Kind of hard to do that with a spooky theme." I laughed too..

'Wow, I can't believe I'm laughing with Malfoy!' I thought. I felt comfortable with him. I didn't think that day would ever happen!

For two hours we came up with ideas… We were sure that our Halloween Ball would be perfect.

Seeing how late it was I decided I should go up to bed… Once inside my room I looked at my laptop and decided I would just send a quick e-mail.

Prince-

I've been up late working on an assignment.

I'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'm

Going to buy the perfect out fit. I'm looking

For something blue. I'll give you a detailed

Description tomorrow. Goodnight.

I sent the message and changed into a long T-Shirt.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up and quickly dressed into a pink sweater and jeans. I made my way to the Great Hall and grabbed a bite of toast. When Ginny walked in. "Are you going?" She asked me. "I'm meeting him there." I told her shortly. She smiled. "Well lets go"

We made our way to Hogsmeade the weather warm, but the wind chilly. We went into Madam Lily's Dress Robe Shop. I began looking at the rows and rows of dresses, and I found it…

I pulled it from the rack in a trance. It was a bright sapphire blue. It had gems sequenced making it shimmer. It had a V neck collar. It would show cleavage but not too much. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. It was form fitting. I almost wanted to think that it had been made for me. The bottom fanned out when I spun in a circle. The fabric like silk. I decided I would take it. It was perfect. Looking at the row and row of shoes. I found a pair of glass strapped heels.

"Ginny!" I squealed. She walked over and grinned. "You look amazing!" She gushed mouth open in awe.

We left the shop and into the new jewelry part. I chose a tiara that was silver with a sapphire diamond in the center… Then I seen the mask. It was the a deep dark sapphire. With white beads.

Money bags considerably lighted we made our way to the three broomsticks for a butter beer.

"Come on Ginny. We should head back." I relented. She nodded. We made our way up the path and noticed Draco walking into the Jewel shop. Shrugging we made our way back to the castle.

I followed Ginny to the Gyffindor's common room. "Can I leave this here? I'd like us to get ready together." I asked. She hugged me, "Of course!"

Sitting on Ginny's bed laughing I decided to be serious. "How are you and Harry?" I asked. "Really good… I never thought he would… you know like me back." She truthfully responded. "Well I always knew." I giggled.

I stayed there until I knew it was time to go back. I entered the Heads common room and Draco was sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" He asked. "With Ginny, she's keeping my stuff. We're getting ready together… Are you alright?" I asked him. He smiled sleepily. "Yeah, I just want to sit here a while." He replied. I shrugged to myself and made my way to my room. On my bed was a small package with a note.

I I hope this is about right. I want it to

Mean something to you… I hope… you

Feel the same… Sweet dreams Angel… /I 

Inside the package was a medium sized tear shaped sapphire diamond necklace. It much have cost a fortune. I turned it over in my hands, embroidered on the back were three words. "I love you."

--------------------------------

Draco's POV

I sat on the couch patiently… worriedly awaiting a reply… When suddenly it came. I stare at the parchment a few minutes.. Letting a smile come across my anxious face. I took it up to my room and lay it open on the dresser….

I My Dearest Prince-

I love you too! It's absolutely perfect!

I don't want to give away my outfit too

Much but it's…. very princess like!

I love you! Thank you soo much!

-B.W. /I 

----------------------------------------------------------------

(A/Ns wooo it's almost 3 am! I could keep writing but I'll never get up for work if I don't! Does anyone know how to make a banner? I need one! Umm… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should get another one up by Sunday evening Monday morning at the latest! R&R please! -Tabby psst 1500!

It won't let me add it right now. I'll try before I go to work!)


End file.
